And Winter Melts Into Spring
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: AU-Canon, slash, A/M, the Winter Solstice has arrived in Camelot and it is time for the Winter Queen to lay with the Sun King to create a new year.


**Title:** And Winter Melts Into Spring

**Disclaimer:** Merlin is owned by the BBC and other associated parties. I do not make any profit from this story and the plot is purely fiction.

**Summary:** AU-Canon, slash, A/M, the Winter Solstice has arrived in Camelot and it is time for the Winter Queen to lay with the Sun King to create a new year.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** kissing, cross-dressing, light slash, fluff, romance.

**Pairings/Characters:** Arthur Pendragon/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen, Arthur Pendragon, Merlin, Lancelot du Lac, Guinevere, Morgana le Fey, Uther Pendragon.

**Word Count:** 1,171

**Author's Note:** This is a bit late since the Winter Solstice was on Dec. 21, but I figure since the New Year is Jan. 1, that that would make a good day to post it, but I can't wait another week, so I'm posting it early. Hope everyone had a good holiday and has a happy new year. May all our Merlin wishes and dreams come true. XD

xXx

The halls are dripping with holly and pine. Clumps of oak leaf decorate table tops as pine logs release their scent through the castle. Everything shines with a fresh polish, whites gleaming from a thorough cleaning, reds the crimson of fresh pressed grape juice.

The solstice is upon them and with it the feast that all have been waiting for as the days became shorter and colder. Knights and soldiers have been trekking to and from the woods with animals, trying to get enough to feed everyone.

For there will be many mouths to feed as this is the one feast the servants dine with their masters. Everyone looks forward to a half a day off without chores, a time to visit with family and friends.

But the one thing they all look forward to, besides the feast, is the enactment of the birth of a new year, as the Sun King claims his throne anew, his Winter Queen beside him, changed into a Spring Maiden. No one knows who will play the parts. It is a secret to all but the king and a select few who prepare the performers.

No one ever plays the same role twice and the Sun King and Winter Queen are always different each winter. Bets are already being placed as to who will be what. Morgana would be a favorite for the Winter Queen if she hadn't already been the Winter Queen two years before and with so many new arrivals in the court, there are many to choose from.

The hall quiets, all the candles blown out leaving only the great fireplace along the wall behind the king's place to illuminate the banquet hall. From a side door draped in white and blue cloth comes a creak as it opens.

The Winter Court is among them and at its head is the Winter Queen, bent double in her portrayal of a crone. She is wrapped in a grey shawl of lace, robes of white and blue drapes and hides her frame. A mask of wrinkled leather dyed a bluish grey covers the person's face completely, only icy blue eyes peering out.

Those gathered remain hushed as they watch, the Winter Court draping itself over chairs and benches, the Winter Queen settling into her throne. Around her, her court is just as silent, hidden behind masks of forest creature. Here a white fox, there an owl, all stare straight ahead, waiting for the arrival of the Sun King.

The crowd turns to the main doors. Somewhere, bells sound, shimmering and booming in unison. The main double doors open, and through them marches the Sun King and his entourage, all splendiferous in golds and reds and earthy browns.

A few gasp in recognition of the Sun King, the crown prince shining in his golden mask shaped as a dragon, rays branch off from his crown, giving him a halo of sorts. Behind him, his followers are much the same as the Winter Court, though in more colors, wolves and bears, even a few mythical creatures stand behind their King.

The Sun King marches forward between the audience and the Winter Queen watches on. Her knights stand to defend their Queen, but she holds a hand up, halting their movement. With slow graceful movements, she stands, leaning heavily on her cane.

The Sun King stands before her and she watches on with the patience of the great glaciers to the north. As they watch, he draws his sword, a work of art washed in gold. It shines even in the dim room. He holds it close to the Queen's face and she does not even flinch, eyes staring steadily back.

Using the tip, he slides up her mask and slowly, the youthful face below is revealed. A second mask is hidden underneath. Made of pale silk it blends almost seamlessly into the pale skin of the one underneath, its edges picked out in gold, a small ivory horn stands out from it, a unicorn. The sword dips and gently slid the robes off thin shoulders, revealing pale blue, white and specks of gold. Black locks frame the face half hidden by the mask, red lips smiling.

The Winter Queen is no longer; the Spring Maiden stands before them, before her king and husband.

Sheathing his sword again, the Sun King steps forward, taking his wife's hand. Soon the longest night will end and with it, the rebirth of the Sun King. But in order for that to happen, he must first lay with his wife.

Pressing a kiss to her hand, they turn to their audience, the Winter and Sun Courts mixing, standing behind their monarchs. The people cheer and all bow. The Sun King and Spring Maiden step down from the raised dais, making their way for the door. Around them, servants are already relighting the candles.

* * *

><p>Arthur leads the way from the banquet hall, the rest of the "court" will mingle with everyone else, but he has other plans. The halls are near empty and the few that see them bow. Once in his room, he shuts and locks the door before turning to the Spring Maiden. "Merlin," he says lowly and the man smiles at him.<p>

"How did you know?" Merlin asks, sliding the mask up, the wig that Morgana had had made for him coming with it.

"These," Arthur runs a fingertip under his eye and Merlin presses into his hand. "I would know these anywhere," he murmurs. Around them, the room is lit by dozens of white candles. "Come my Queen, it is time to bring forth the New Year."

Merlin pushes the gold washed mask up until Arthur's face is revealed. The crown is heavy and it is placed gently on the table. He feels Arthur's heat behind him, but doesn't turn, just leans against him. "Did you ask Morgana for a favor?" Merlin asks with a mischievous grin, turning his head slightly, bearing more skin as Arthur slowly kisses down his neck.

Arthur huffs against his skin and kisses up to his ear, "Yes. I told her I wanted to be able to make you my Queen one way or another. She agreed to pick you for the role."

Merlin turns then, smiling that small sweet smile that is Arthur's alone. "Thank you. Also Gwen and Lancelot were pleased with their roles. They seemed to really take to the roles of the Winter Duke and Duchess." He grins now, prodding Arthur playfully with a finger.

"It was the least I could do, I mean it was Gwen who finally beat the obliviousness out of me and made me realize what I was missing out on," he says softly.

"And what would that be, my king?" Merlin asks gently.

"You," Arthur answers and then kisses him properly. Around them the candles burn lower and the longest night finally draws to its close. The Sun King is reborn and with his Spring Maiden by his side, the land flourishes.

**End.**


End file.
